


Moments of a singing hero

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Country stars are superheroes, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several moments of being Iron Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of a singing hero

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know pretty cracky idea in and itself. country music singers as the Avengers, but I wanted to get it out plus write a Dave-centric fic so this happened. It's just meant to be of those don't take it too seriously fics, more of a what if Dave was Iron Man thing.
> 
> So I choose Dave for Iron Man just simply because he looked like he had an arc reactor in Wanted You More, at least to me it did. The others I chose for the rest of the Avengers team, I just chose at random really.

The tour was going great, they just returned to America to do the American leg of the tour and each concert was just as fun as the other. Screaming fans, playing their hits, then meeting the fans afterwards. As one might logically guess, they would be really tired after each concert so after hanging out on the tour bus(Dave and Charles playing video games while Hillary was working on the latest song) for a little bit, they would go to sleep.

Being a singer meant being busy most of the time, photoshoots, interviews, radio spots here and there and then a concert with a break every now and then. Also they had to juggle their public and personal life, and for the members of Lady Antebellum they felt like they have gotten the art of balancing the two worlds down over the years they have been on the road.

Some fans, and people in general, have given them credit for making it look easy enough to do without having your head grow to the size of the sun. For one certain member of the band, they have given more credit to for seemingly staying sane despite him having more reporters and press members in his face as well as more cameras flashing at him.

Yep such as it was ever since Dave came out as Iron Man. To him it felt like his life was really crazy because not only is he a genius, millionaire, son and heir to his father’s empire, member of Lady Antebellum, but he had become a superhero. 

He was revealed a couple years past, and since then he felt like everything was back at normal levels(most of the time) and the whole alter ego thing hasn’t hurt the band’s popularity, if anything it just made them more popular and fans demanding Dave takes his shirt off on stage.

“I think all the fans just come to see the arc reactor more than to hear us sing now.” Dave joked, cracking a smile as Charles laughed.

“Nah, they don’t even notice, the fans come mostly for me.” Charles say in a mock smug voice causing the other two to chuckle.

“Oh they come for both of you.” Hillary commented, smiling as she continued strumming her guitar.

“Yeah, you got your rabid obsessed fanboys and we got our rabid obsessed fangirls.” Dave said, “Though I think Charlie has more fangirls, must be the height.” 

“Haha no you have more fangirls cause you’re Iron Man.”

“Nah, you do because you are Mr tall, blonde and handsome. You’re like our Justin Timberlake, only you sing country and he did pop.”

“Right hahaha, well speaking of Iron Man you’re not going to CMT Studios with us, you have a meeting tomorrow morning...”

“What?!” Dave had stop looking at the tv screen to stare at his friend, who also helps him out by being more or less his assistant, “But we were gonna perform and I was looking forward to that!”

“Sorry Dave, but this is more important.”

“Why?”

“Because your dad needs someone to fill in for him remember?”

“No,”

“Of course you do, you just don’t want to admit it.” Hillary shot back, knowing Dave would try to do anything to get out of any non-music related business, 

“But those meetings are so mind-numbingly boring!” Dave protested,

“I’m sorry, but you have to go.”

“Can’t I just call my dad and tell him something came up?”

“Nope, this meeting is too important and I told him you would do it.” Dave then put on a look that looked like he was betrayed, but his two bandmates know that he can put up quite the challenge when it comes to making him go to something like this.

“...and why Mr. Kelley is it so important?

“Because Mr. Haywood, if it is a success, then kids everywhere will have more of a chance of having a set of pearly-white teeth which they can use to charm and hypnotize the ladies with how sexy they are with their smile” Charlie explained, resulting in Hillary throwing a pillow at his head for the last part of the sentence causing Dave to laugh.  
\------------------------------------------

Dying of boredom please help -DH

Stop being dramatic and pay attention -HS

Not likely. Can’t be done. They all sound like dull, monotonous robots.-DH

They do not. -HS

Yes they do Hills. I can literally feel my soul being drained -DH

Hillary? -DH

Hillary? You there? -DH

Hillary help me get out of this meeting, I’m having music withdrawals! -DH

I’m serious! I’m like sweating and stuff... -DH

Nevermind they forgot to turn on the AC. -DH

But seriously though, I’m itching to play my guitar. -DH

You’re my friend. please get me out of here! -DH

They are doing a 45 minute long presentation please get me out of here. Do a rescue call please? -DH

What would your country singing mama do? -DH

Fine be that way, I’ll just ask my longtime friend Charles to get me out of here. He’ll help me, unlike a certain daughter of Mrs. Davis. -DH

Hey Charlie boy, my longtime pal. How are you and Hillary doing at the interview? By the way I love what you have written so far on the new song, and the outfit you wore last night were making the girls go wild, you sure know how to take advantage of the teens and young girls obsession with how hot and talented you are. Not to mention how tall you are, I mean that is probably a factor to your status as the band resident heartthrob. -DH

Not helping you get out of the meeting Dave. -CK

What!? Not you to! Come on, you’re my best friend we known each other since middle school, its your job to help me get out of trouble. -DH

Dave, stop texting and pay attention to the meeting. -CK

I can’t believe this, my own friend since God knows when, my best friend in the entire universe. You’re breaking my heart Charles, you’re breaking my achy breaky metal heart. -DH  
\---------------------------------------------

Dave was at an arts and craft store one afternoon with Charles and Hillary. He was currently squatting down in front of the paint color choices, more specifically the red shades while the other two were slowly losing their patience.

“How long does it take to choose a color for your new guitar Dave?” Hillary asked, half annoyed, “Nobody gonna see any difference.”

“You should’ve seen him when he was choosing the right kind of red for his armor, took him 2 days to decide, I’m not kidding.” Charles said, while leaning towards Hillary laughing as Dave stood up and faced them.

“Hey, hey it was a very important decision. I had to choose the right shade of red to combine with the gold paint job to tell the world that Iron Man has arrived and he’s gonna kick your butts.”

Dave went back to looking before deciding on crimson red a short time later. They just made it back to the tour bus when he got a distress call and had to go. Charles immediately opened the secret closet in the bus containing the red and gold armor.

“I’ll be back in time for the concert tonight I swear.” Dave said, as he walked outside, “and I’ll won’t go through the roof like I did last May.”

“Its an outdoor concert.” Hillary stated.

“Great, then everyone will be able to see me fly down in my awesome suit.” Dave laughed, as the helmet went over his face and he took off to the sky.   
\----------------------------------------------------------

Hillary and Charles ended up doing a song or two with their opening act before their part started, mostly because Dave hasn't come back yet. Not that they were annoyed or anything, in fact they, and the fans, were used to Dave being a little late every now and then. The opening act left the stage to the other two members of Lady A and they were halfway through Need You Now when suddenly the speakers started blaring We Owned The Night as Dave flew in sight down over the cheering crowd and onto the stage.

"You know you don't have to hack the speakers like you're making a grand entrance every time." Charles joked as Dave's face was revealed.

"Yeah we don't want your head to start growing." Hillary chimed in laughing.

"I would but then fans would riot, they love it when I do that." Dave stated.

Hillary went up to the front and center of the stage to banter with the crowd as the boys were standing behind her whispering to each other.

"How was the battle? Didn't get too messed up did you?" Charles asked like the worried friend that he can be. Sometimes a little to protective according to Dave, but he knows he is just being a good friend. Same with Hillary, "Arc reactor still working alright?"

"The reactor is still working Charlie, don't worry." Dave replied, looking at Charlie with a little annoyed look before smiling as if to say thanks. 

“Ready to get this party started Dave?”

“Hell yeah!” Dave exclaimed, as they all started singing.  
\--------------------------------------------

It was a few days later and they were backstage having fun before the show was about to start. Dave was still getting ready in the dressing room while Hillary and Charles were talking with Brad Paisley who was going to join them that night. 

The three were talking about how the show was going and how much fun they were all having. Brad told them the stuff he and his wife did in town before he was due at the building because of the spare time he ended up having. He was currently telling them about the trip to the comic store in detail.

“Oh oh you’ll never believe what I found! The rare version of the latest Iron Man adaptation comic! Its awesome and you guys even make a cameo in it!” Brad asked, grinning like a kid and excitement in his voice.

“Brad your fanboy is showing.” Hillary giggled a bit as Brad then looked embarrassed.

That was another thing the band was used too and enjoy, was the occasional person asking for Dave’s autograph as Iron Man and the fanboy/fangirl here and there. Charles would sometimes joke that ever since Dave came out as the superheroe he has been getting more girls flocking to him.

Said superhero has just come out of the dressing room and about to put on his shirt when he noticed Brad staring at him at awe.

“Brad you met me tons of times before..” Dave said, a look of mock annoyance on his face before laughing.

“I know, but I can’t help but feel...giddy and to think I’m gonna be singing with you!” Braid excitedly stated, jumping a bit like a little boy, causing Dave to chuckle.

“Brad, Brad calm down. It’s not that big of a deal really, though a part of me can’t believe I’m gonna be singing with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I really like your songs man. We all do.”

“Your arc reactor look cool..I mean I never really seen in full...uh..view.” Brad half stammered though his compliment, looking a little timid at the moment.

“Pretty neat looking huh?” Hillary commented, “It’s like a little night light on his chest.” She said, grinning.

“Hahaha yeah. You want to touch it?”

“What? Really?” 

Dave reassured him that it a quick little touch was fine before Brad extended a hand and lightly tapping it for a second, “Feels hard haha...thanks” Brad said after a couple of seconds,

Dave put his shirt on before responding, the light of the reactor shining through, “No problem.. Now let’s get the show started shall we?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Hillary and Charles were out together for the afternoon one sunny day a few months later while Dave was hanging out with Dierks Bentley. There were hanging out at a pool inside the house that Alan Jackson let them use on the premise that they do the chores while Alan and his family were out for the weekend.

“Wow I’m still amazed that Alan Jackson...allowed you...into his house again...”

“Hey hey, I just simply overshot it alright.” Dierks shot back, laughing before jumping into the pool.

The incident Dave was talking about happened a few months ago when Alan asked Dierks to watch his kids at the last minute cause the babysitter couldn’t make it and he decided to teach the girls how to play hockey. Needless to say Dierks ended up having to pay for a few broken glasses, a few rips in the wall and a couple of windows.

Dave followed Dierks into the water, letting out a joyful shout and got back out. 

“Watch this man, I’m gonna flip into the water.” Dave announced, laughing as he jumped into the water. What was going to be more having fun and light banter between the two quickly turned into danger as Dave suddenly swore out loud in pain causing Dierks to go into the water and help the other man out onto the side of the pool.

“What the hell happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Dave was panting heavily as he quickly took off his arc reactor to inspect it, “Some of the water must’ve seeped through the reactor and shocked me!”

Dierks was drying off the area around his chest as Dave looked at it, “Oh fuck.”

“What?”

“There was enough water to short it out, I need the backup.” Dave said. He was already sweating and the color was starting to drain away on his face.. Dierks noticeably became more worried for his friend, “It’s in one of my duffel bags, the blue one I think.”

“Alright, I’ll be back, just hang in there.” Dierks then ran out of the room towards the living room where they both dump the bags. They were too anxious to start swimming so they decided to unpack later. 

Thankfully it was only a minute later that Dierks returned and kneeled next to Dave with the backup.

“Ok tell me what to do?”

Dave then disconnected the ruined copy and showed Dierks how to reconnect the backup one.

“It feels slimy in here..cool.” Dierks said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked as Dave chuckled as he felt his body going back to normal when the second one connected.

“I think I need to build a more airtight arc reactor, Dierks help me to the living room and get my tablet, I need to design blueprints for a water proof reactor in case I need it,” Dave said, as Dierks helped him get up and walk towards the door. “Wait scratch that, I need to make a few waterproof reactors.” He added, as Dierks agreed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Of course it didn’t really take long for the boys to have fun. Fun only other people would describe as something some young teen boys might do without thinking combined with a little bit of alcohol in their system. The two country singers were outside on the driveway, Dave with a metal portable suitcase and Dierks on roller skates.

It was Dierks who had the brilliant idea of Dave using his suit to pull him along on skates. Surprisingly it took little to convince Dave who, while Charles and Hillary would say no, he said hell yes! The two beers they had might’ve helped a bit with the decision.

“So thats your portable one? Dierks was pointing to the suitcase as Dave opened it and proceeded to put the silver and red suit on.

“Yep. My favorite shade of red too haha.” 

Dierks then gave one end of the rope to Dave to tie it around his waist while he was looking at the rope, inspecting a bit, “Are you sure this rope is strong enough not to break under fast speeds?”

“I’m sure, you’re ready?”

“Hell yeah!”

It was pretty obvious that the boys did not just once stop to think what could possible go wrong? It was apparent to anyone with a sane and logical brain that most likely the idea will go horribly wrong, which the boys didn’t realize until Dierks was clutching onto Dave’s suit while the other was holding onto Dierks with one arm while hurtling through the sky like if they were being chased by the police. Except there was no police cars up in the sky, just a few scared out of their wits birds.

“I think in retrospect, that was a bad idea.” Dierks said, stating the all too obvious now.

“You think?” Dave half sarcastically replied, “I’m just glad Trace doesn’t have a suit.”

“Yeah, he’ll be trying to kill us up in the sky, but he doesn’t, instead he’ll try and mow us down on the ground.”

“Which is why we need to hide out in a cave somewhere for at least, by my calculations, 6 months.” Dave stated as Dierks agreed.

Dave didn’t stop flying until they were clear across the country and was slowly diving towards Los Angeles, though still coming in a little too fast. They ended up crash landing on a beach somewhere in Malibu behind someone’s beach house. Dave was on his back as Dierks slid off onto the sand next to him, both out of breath.

“You ok dude?” Dave asked, having the faceplate open to show his face.

“Yeah, that was one wild ride.” Dierks laughed, just as they heard a familiar Aussie accent.

Keith and Nicole were spending the day at their house on the beach when he had them land earlier. 

“Dave? Dierks? What the hell happened?” Keith asked, as he came running up with his wife behind him, “You can’t crash our private day at the beach you know.”

“We know, but it was an emergency,” Dierks started as Keith helped the boys stand up, “We were about to be skinned alive and our heads mounted onto the wall.

“You ran into a villain?” Nicole asked, confused.

“No worse, Trace Adkins,” Dave replied, causing Keith to roll his eyes, “It was imperative that we got the hell out of Nashville.”

“And now we have to go hiding.” Dierks added.

“Really? So what did you two do to earn the wrath of Trace?” Keith said, chuckling as he was used to them exaggerating a bit.

“We might’ve..caused a few minor house damages here and there...by accident.” Dierks sheepishly answered as Keith smile fell off and just let out a sign.

“How bad?”

“Big enough hole through the floors of his house.” Dave said, as Keith facepalm before looking at two younger singers with apologetic looks on their faces.

“Dare I ask how?” 

“I was pulling him along on skates while I was flying and the rope slipped off...” Dave explained before being cut off by Keith, finishing it for him.

“...and became distracted did you?”

Dave could only nod yes like he was caught in a lie by his parents.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

One way to calm a pissed off Trace Adkins was to promise him that Dave himself would redesign his house for repairs and help fix it up along with Dierks. One of the downside of the punishment was that Dave and Dierks had to miss a few shows. 

Martina and the members of the Band Perry came over to see how bad exactly the damages were. Plus they offered to help out as they didn’t really have anything else going on that day. Dave and Dierks were happy to have extra help.

“I promised my husband and kids that I would take pictures.” Martina said, laughing while getting her smartphone out.

They were in what was the living room and kitchen, but now looked like a mini construction site with Dave at a table looking at holograms of the blueprint figuring out how to make it contemporary looking with what Trace want the room to look like.

“Ha ha so glad to see you’re enjoying this.” Dave turned around to shoot Martina a glare.

Kimberly was standing next to Martina giggling as her two younger brothers walked up to look at the different holograms and the computer that Dave had out.

“Wow, these are pretty cool stuff.” Neil said, looking around in amazement.

“Thanks, no touching though.” Came the reply from Dave, as he then made an upward motion to make the horizontal model of the finished room bigger and larger.

“That is what the room is gonna look like.” Dave said, as Neil and Reid came over to look at it.

A minute later Dierks arrived with Carrie with the supplies they got from the hardware store to fix up the hole still in the middle of the room.

“I heard Charles yelled at you for two hours straight.” Carrie said, as she put the planks of wood down and set the tools on the kitchen table.

“Yeah he did. I think my ears are still ringing.” Dave said.

“Whoa, he went through all the way to the basement!” Reid, exclaimed laughing. He and Neil were looking at the holes in the three floors of the house and the basement one floor below.

“Bet I can jump and make it to the ground below.” Neil betted, looking at a couch that was in view, before Kimberly quickly nixed the idea.

“No, I don’t want you two doing anything stupid.” She said, in a motherly way as the boys just nodded.

A few weeks later Dave and his friends have finished repairing Trace’s house and was showing the tall singer and his family the newly fixed room. He already showed them the floors above, which included the kids room where he decided to fix up a few unrelated things. Currently he was in the kitchen showing them a little surprise he had made.

“...and lastly I wanted to give you guys a little gift as a way to make it up and to make it a little easier with the food allergies Brianna has..”

“But we’re pretty good at that.”

”I know, but what if you got a new kind of food or a different brand? That’s where the Haywood Food Analyzer comes in.”

He then went on to explain how the built in scanner would scan the food in question and then display a warning if it contained something Trace’s daughter was allergic too and they can put it in a separate compartment in the refrigerator. 

Soon after, and he was looking forward to it mentally, he left the house and went to his house to relax and work in his lab in the basement before going to bed. He couldn’t wait to join his friends for another interview than performance at the awards show that night.  
\--------------------------------------------

They were currently doing some shows a few months later, they had many great things happened to them in the two years. Another album, few more awards, a special on CMT and they were gonna start a headlining tour with Taylor Swift. 

There was another thing that changed for Lady A though for better and worse. The good change was that he joined a defense organization called SHIELD that would have him and a few other country singing/superheroes come together to fight evil. The bad change was discovering exactly who they were trying to stop.

Charles, Hillary and Taylor were currently in Augusta in what was gonna be a little meeting up in Haywood Tower, which was build by his dad years ago, about the playlist in general and what songs they should do together. 

They were currently in the lounge room watching a movie waiting for Dave to come back from an unexpected meeting. They were all having a light hearted conversation, bantering back and forth when the doors open and all eyes were on Dave.

“So what was the meeting about?” Charles asked, after a minute passed and Dave walked closer to the group.

“Did it had anything to do with Terri earlier? Or that who I thought it was and I could’ve sworn I saw Gretchen Wilson.” Taylor added.

Dave was feeling nervous about telling them, not sure how they were gonna take it, but he deduced that they would most likely understand. They were his friends after all and Charles and Hillary were pretty much his helpers, plus Taylor would pretty much understand.

“Yeah, that was Gretchen and Terri you saw earlier. This is partly why you don't see much of Gretchen in Nashville nowadays though Terri does in her spare time.” He started, allowing a pause for them to take the first part of the info in, “Terri had created an organization called SHIELD, along with Kenny and Gretchen, after some classified stuff that happened when she was married to Greg that she refuses to tell. Well she started a group call The Avengers and already the other members have joined. I’ve just been asked to join, I’m the last member.” 

“Really? Wow that’s great!” Taylor exclaimed, as Hillary had a look of worry on her face.

“Does this mean you’re not gonna have time to...sing with us?”

“No, actually Terri said that we all are gonna be on call, she wants us to be able to continue singing,“ Dave explained, “Worse thing that can happen is missing a leg of the tour or something.”

Hillary and Charles let out a sigh of relief that Dave wasn’t gonna have to leave the band. They love have him as a member and a friend, and the same was true for Dave.

“So what kind of evil are you guys fighting? Like criminals or...”

“Try an egotistical, loudmouth, cowboy hat wearing douchebag of a god from Asgard Taylor.” Dave replied back before explaining that the members of what Terri called the Avengers were also country singers. He explained that it was John that he was referring to, “He came down to Earth with the basic goal of taking over the world, but he knows it gonna be a long process so for the time being he needs to blend in. So he is doing the singing biz in the genre whose fans he think would have the most gullible people so when the time comes...”

“It’ll be easier to get them under his control?” Charles looked at his friend as he nodded.

“Via an album that will hypnotize the listener to do whatever he wants. Though he hasn’t gotten the right attitude down yet so you can say his plan is failing a bit already.” Dave said, earning a light chuckle from the other three.

He went on to talk about, in his own way, about how Big Kenny followed John down to Earth to try and stop his brother(Charles made known his surprise when Dave mentioned that). Big Kenny had also came up with a backstory when he decided to start doing music on his own after a couple of years of keeping a watchful eye over John and generally keeping on the down low, He eventually ended up being a member of Big and Rich, 

“He kept the pretense of seemingly wanting the same end goal while working with longtime friend Gretchen to take him down from the inside. Well...John eventually found out and...”

“We had a huge fight about it and broke up the Muzik Mafia,” A new voice came through the room, causing them all to look at the source of voice stand at the door. Big Kenny was leaning on the door before walking towards them, “So shortly afterwards we decided to create SHIELD, appointed Terri as director and here we are.”

“So who are the other members? You said they were singers too?” Hillary asked, looking at Kenny.

“Miranda, Blake, and Gretchen.”  
\--------------------------------------------------

Every show the Lady A crew would do the usual warm-ups and rituals before they go do the show. Charles would sing, getting his vocals ready and Hillary would sing backup. Dave would either play along on his guitar or play a round of ping pong with a member of the band. 

Sometimes though Dave would be late, but they understand and go about doing the same routine with the assurance that he was gonna be alright. It also gave them the expectation that Dave would most likely hack the system to either play one of their songs or a rock song from from the 70’s/80’s, though half the time its usually Black Sabbath's Iron Man.

This one night however, backstage seemed eerily quiet, and there is a logical reason for that happening. The whole band were crowded around a small portable tv in one of the dressing rooms. Charles and Hillary being at the front watching intently as the rest stood around them

The images on the screen were showing the fight the Avengers were having against their foe. The only person missing was the other tour member Taylor, who walked in just as a shot of Iron Man lying on the ground. She gasped, wondering if something bad happened, but she was watching silently.

Charles on the other hand was making his worrying known, “He’s not moving...Hillary he is not moving, something horrible had happened, what if he is really hurt? Oh fuck no, god no...”

He is shaken out of it by Hillary a minute later, “Charlie calm down! I am sure he’ll end up alright, look Blake is helping him up.” 

Charlie let out a breath of relief, as with everyone else, as they watch Dave shot a witty remark about Blake doing a good job keeping the other guy contained enough to not go after the record execs that he felt wronged by, business speaking.

“I would’ve hate to lose one of my best friends. Glad he is fine.” Charles stated, as Hillary smiled and agreed with Charles while hugging him.

A day or two later Dave was let go from SHEILD’s medical unit. He had gotten a checkup as they just wanted to be sure he had no life threatening damages and whatnot. That night the concert was going to be quite a ways from the base in Nashville, so Dave decided to surprise them by the usual flying in thing. He just have to have the crew get the portable machine that takes off the armor(designed by him of course) beforehand.

It was halfway through the set, Charles and Hillary were singing Just A Kiss, when suddenly a very different song in contrast with the mellow song they were singing started blaring out the speakers. It was the Black Sabbath song and to the more aware fans and the two members on stage, that meant one thing.

Dave was coming. As if on cue the superhero country singer came in the line of sight. Charles, Hillary and the crowd were cheering and yelling in delight while Charles decided to play along to the song on a guitar he grabbed from behind him. 

Dave walked off the machine after his suit was completely off to a very happy Hillary who ran up and hugged him before Charles did the same.

All in all it was pretty easy for Dave, and the other singers, to keep both the superhero gig and the singing gig balanced with getting overwhelmed. Sure they might get frustrated at times or sometimes worry if the fans are getting annoyed by the interruptions and sometimes show cancellations, but that was normal, and overall they all loved it.

.


End file.
